peelfandomcom-20200213-history
That Petrol Emotion
' That Petrol Emotion' were a Northern Ireland indie band formed in 1984 from the ashes of Bam Bam And The Calling and The Undertones. It was formed by guitarist John O'Neill and second guitarist Raymond Gorman who DJ'd together at the Derry''' Left Bank club. Drummer and friend Ciaran McLaughlin joined next after having relocated from Derry to London, followed by John's brother and Undertones lead guitarist Damian O'Neill who played bass from 1985 until 1988 upon John's departure. He then took up guitar duties from 1988–1994 and 2008–present. Charismatic American singer Steve Mack, who was on a year out working in a pizzeria in London at the time, finished off the line up. Following John O'Neill's departure, his brother Damian switched to the guitar, leaving bass duties to John Marchini (1988–1991) then Brendan Kelly (1991–1994 and 2008–present). That Petrol Emotion's influences encompassed artists as diverse as The Beatles, Afrika Bambaataa, Television, Sly & the Family Stone, Captain Beefheart and Can. The band split in 1994 and reformed briefly between 2008 and 2010. Links To Peel As a fan of the Undertones, Peel was interested in the band members projects after the group split in 1983. The brothers John and Damian O'Neill of the Undertones later joined That Petrol Emotion and Peel heard their material, which he later invited the band to do three sessions for his show. The group were regularly played on Peel's show in the mid-late 80's and early 90's. Festive Fifty Entries *1985 Festive Fifty: V2 '''#22 *1986 Festive Fifty: It's A Good Thing #29 *1987 Festive Fifty: Big Decision #04 Sessions The first two sessions are available on the Double Peel Sessions (1989, LP, Strange Fruit) 1. Recorded: 1985-06-11. Broadcast: 24 June 1985. Repeated: 22 July 1985 *V2 / Lettuce / Blind Spot / Can't Stop 2. Recorded: 1985-11-05. Broadcast: 18 November 1985. Repeated: 03 December 1985 *Tightlipped / Circusville / Cheapskate / Mouth Crazy 3. Recorded: 1986-12-16. Broadcast: 14 January 1987. Repeated: 10 February 1987 *Big Decision / Swamp / Inside / Chester Burnette Other Shows Played (The database is incomplete. Please add further information if known) ;1985 *Peel 020 (BFBS): 'V2 (7")' (Noiseanoise) *29 May 1985: Keen (single) The Pink Label *11 June 1985: Keen (7") The Pink Label *Karl's Tape June 1985: Keen (7") The Pink Label *Peel Late 1985: V2 (12") Noiseanoise *18 December 1985: V2 (7") Noiseanoise FF #22 ;1986 *17 April 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 033 (BFBS)) 'It's A Good Thing (7")' (Demon) *08 May 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 035 (BFBS)): 'Mouth Crazy (LP-Manic Pop Thrill)' (Demon) *Peel 036 (BFBS): 'Tightlipped (LP-Manic Pop Thrill)' (Demon) *08 April 1986: It's A Good Thing (7") Demon *Mostly Peel Spring 1986: It's A Good Thing (7") Demon *04 June 1986: Lifeblood (LP - Manic Pop Thrill) Demon *24 December 1986: It's A Good Thing (7") Demon FF #29 ;1987 *15 May 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 060 (BFBS)): 'Swamp (LP-Babble)' (Polydor) *29 May 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 062 (BFBS)): 'Belly Bugs (LP-Babble)' (Polydor) *HO John Peel 2 1987: Big Decision (single) Polydor *June (No. 1) 1987 (BBC World Service): Static (LP - Babble) Polydor *15 June 1987: 'Belly Bugs (LP-Babble)' (Polydor) *17 June 1987: Swamp (7") Polydor *23 October 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 072 (BFBS)): Genius Move (7")' (Virgin) *30 December 1987: 'Big Decision (7 inch)' (Polydor) FF #04 ;1988 *Peel 091 (BFBS): 'Every Little Bit (LP-End Of The Millenium Psychosis Blues)' (Virgin) *13 September 1988: Every Little Bit (LP - End Of The Millennium Psychosis Blues) Virgin *26 September 1988: Candy Love Satellite (Album: End Of The Millenium Psychosis Blues) (Virgin) *12 October 1988: Sooner Or Later (LP – End Of The Millenium Psychosis Blues) Virgin *31 October 1988: Cellophane (7”) Virgin ;1989 *06 February 1989: Groove Check (edit) (7") Virgin ;1990 *15 March 1990: Abandon (7") Virgin *20 August 1990: Hey Venus (Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy Mix) (12") Virgin ;1991 *09 February 1991: Announced play but not on recording *20 April 1991: Everybody's Going Triple Bad Acid Yeah () Clawfist External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists